List of Withdrawn Songs/La vie à 25 ans
|year = 1974 |name = La vie à 25 ans |image = |composers = Christine Fontane |lyrics = Christine Fontane}} "La vie à 25 ans" was supposed to be the French entry to the Eurovision Song Contest 1974. It retired from the contest due to the funeral of George Pompidou, as the French broadcaster decided to put respects for their former leader first. Lyrics French= Comme disait l'vieux Sébastien Y'a pas d'mal à s'faire du bien La vie c'est du cinéma Qu'on ne regarde qu'une fois Pourquoi bouder son désir Quand y'a d'la gêne, y'a pas d'plaisir? Moi, je dis tout simplement: C'est beau, la vie à vingt-cinq ans Y'a pas d'mal, tu sais, à s'faire du bien, lalala... Y'a pas d'mal, et ça ne coûte rien Prends ton cœur et ta vie par la main, lalala... On est sur la terre pour se laisser faire Y'a pas d'mal à s'faire du bien Lalala lala lala lala lalala... Lalala lala lalala... Toi, tu coupes, tu tailles, tu tranches Ta vie n'est pas un dimanche Tu réfléchis, tu t'inquiètes Tu calcules et tu perds la tête Pourquoi chercher à comprendre? Prends ce qui se laisse prendre À toujours forcer ton cœur Tu passes à côté du meilleur Y'a pas d'mal, tu sais, à s'faire du bien, lalala... Y'a pas d'mal, et ça ne coûte rien Prends ton cœur et ta vie par la main, lalala... On est sur la terre pour se laisser faire Y'a pas d'mal à s'faire du bien Lalala lala lala lala lalala... Lalala lala lalala... Quand j'aime, je le crie bien haut Et j'en profite autant qu'il faut Moi, je vis, tout simplement C'est bien la vie à vingt-cinq ans Y'a pas d'mal, tu sais, à s'faire du bien, lalala... Y'a pas d'mal, et ça ne coûte rien Prends ton cœur et ta vie par la main, lalala... On est sur la terre pour se laisser faire Y'a pas d'mal à s'faire du bien Pas d'mal, tu sais, à s'faire du bien, lalala... Y'a pas d'mal, et ça ne coûte rien Prends ton cœur et ta vie par la main, lalala... On est sur la terre pour se laisser faire Y'a pas d'mal à s'faire du bien Pas d'mal, tu sais, à s'faire du bien, lalala... Y'a pas d'mal, et ça ne coûte rien Prends ton cœur et ta vie par la main, lalala... On est sur la terre pour se laisser...http://diggiloo.net/?1974fr00 |-| Translation= As old Sebastian said There's nothing wrong in doing good Life is a film That we only watch once Why pulling a long face to his wish When there's trouble, there's no pleasure? I quite simply say: Life is beautiful at the age of twenty-five There's nothing wrong, you know, in doing good, lalala... There's nothing wrong, and it costs nothing Take your heart and your life in hand, lalala... We're on earth to do what we want There's nothing wrong in doing good Lalala lala lala lala lalala... Lalala lala lalala... You cut, you prune, you slice Your life is not a Sunday You reflect, you worry You calculate and you lose your head Why try to understand? Take what can be taken When you overdo it You miss the best There's nothing wrong, you know, in doing good, lalala... There's nothing wrong, and it costs nothing Take your heart and your life in hand, lalala... We're on earth to do what we want There's nothing wrong in doing good Lalala lala lala lala lalala... Lalala lala lalala... When I love, I shout it out loud And I take advantage as much as needed I live, as simple as that That's indeed life at the age of twenty-five There's nothing wrong, you know, in doing good, lalala... There's nothing wrong, and it costs nothing Take your heart and your life in hand, lalala... We're on earth to do what we want There's nothing wrong in doing good There's nothing wrong, you know, in doing good, lalala... There's nothing wrong, and it costs nothing Take your heart and your life in hand, lalala... We're on earth to do what we want There's nothing wrong in doing good There's nothing wrong, you know, in doing good, lalala... There's nothing wrong, and it costs nothing Take your heart and your life in hand, lalala... We're on earth to do... References Video Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1974 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Withdrawn Songs